Countries
Countries Countries is the 7th season of THE IMMUNITY GAME™ series. Production All the winners with the exception of Renny (Noah, MC, Jacob, and Michael) returned as president of their own country. Noah with Puntland, MC with Greece, Jacob with Fiji, and Michael with Italy. They were randomly selected in that order to make picks for their team from previous players in snake order. (Noah picked first and once Michael made the last pick of the first round he picked again and it went backwards) They each had to start with one Vice President out of Gamo, Damian, Deeanna & Caleb, Adele, James, and Zach. Noah picked Damian, MC picked Zach, Jacob picked Gamo, and Michael picked Deeanna & Caleb. After that, since Adele and James were not picked to be Vice Presidents they were added to the list of normal players. After that, the presidents drafted out of the remaining 24 in snake oder. During the draft Jackson was replaced with Ben. Adele, Annie, Crypt, and Jaron were unpicked. When it was revealed TJ actually accepted his invitation, the coaches were allowed to swap players out of their teams for un-drafted players. Michael switched JJ and Josh for TJ and Crypt. Once the teams were finalized, the 5 players who were not on teams (JJ, Josh, Adele, Annie, and Jaron) were allowed to compete for 2 remaining spots on the season. The winner of the poll would be allowed to pick if they wanted to go to exile island and replace the first person voted out or the team of their choice, 2nd place would take the other option. Annie was dropped right before the poll was posted. Josh won the poll and joined Fiji becoming their 7th member, Adele placed 2nd and was automatically sent to exile island. Twists [[Returning Players|'Returning Players']]': For the fifth straight season returning players were featured. Veterans made up all 26 players. 'The Draft: In this twist, people were selected to pick other people to form teams/countries. In this twist un-picked players may or may not be left out of the cast. Countries vs Countries: It was revealed that each week there would be 3-4 non-immunes. In weeks with 3 non-immunes (single evictions) the highest scoring overall team would become safe! (if teams had extra players they would not count toward their team's score but would count individually. The lowest scorers from the three countries that didn't earn safety would be up for eviction! And this season players could vote to evict a fellow countryman/woman. In weeks with 4 non-immunes (Double evictions) the lowest scorer from each team would be non-immune Wars: If one president attacked another then they would go into a poll for at LEAST one day (length stated at the beginning). The winning country would get to make someone from the losing country SAFE for a week. (could not be used the current week if started must be the next week after the war is won) This could help with allies and help get a bigger threat on the block. President Comps: When a President Comp was posted (most likely during the eviction because presidents need to compete in regular comps) the winning President gets three choices. They could Trade someone, Make three people from a different country have their vote revealed, or Do Nothing. [[Revenge Island|'Revenge Island']]: Players would be voted and sent to Revenge Island where they would pull a card out a deck! The deck started with 10 cards, 9 of which were blank and 1 of which was the Chaos Card. The Chaos Card allowed the player to re-enter the game right then and there! If they choose a blank card then the deck shrinked for the next person. Once the first Chaos Card was chosen then the deck was reset to ten until the second Chaos Card is drawn. After two Chaos Cards were drawn players would no longer draw cards and they would go to the Revenge part of the twist. Once players were out of the game they could give Revenge to a houseguest. They could make someone safe for the week, give someone a comp advantage, give someone a comp disadvantage, or open the box of Mystery. If the box was opened it could contain many different items, one was the third and final Chaos Card, However players could end up with no revenge if they opened the box. BBCAN4 Siblings Twist: Like Nick and Phil from Big Brother Canada 4, Deeanna and Caleb would play as one player. They would have to vote together and would alternate playing challenges, Deeanna would play first, Caleb would play second, and they would alternate for the rest of their game. [[Idols and Vetoes|'Idols']]: As always hidden immunity idols are in play. One is hidden for all 4 countries. Contestants } | nowrap="" style="text-align:left;width:80px;" | () | | | | |} The Game Voting History Awards